Humanity's Inhumanity
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: Ganondorf uses the broken Dark Mirror in an attempt to send The Hero's shadow back to his realm. Needless to say he instead ended up in a world completely different from his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Humanity's Inhumanity**

Pipes clanged against the ground and against each other as a body crashed into them, seemingly falling from the darkened night sky. The black clothed figure reached a pale white hand out and pushed himself up, groaning all the while. This was an unexpected twist of events, instead of being banished back into that din-forsaken dark mirror, he ended up in what appeared to be a… rundown scrapyard. His ruby red eyes scanned his surroundings, taking in the unfamiliar setting. Obviously he wasn't in Hyrule anymore, but this wasn't the dark world either, that place was more like nightmares and bloodied walls. He took a deep breath and sighed as he took a second to think about how he got here.

His other half, _Link_, had left his bloodied and battered body in the depths of the Water Temple. It was an intense fight, himself having sustained grievous injuries, but not without dealing some back to the Goddess' Chosen. In the end though, he prevailed over his shadow self, thrusting his sword through the white haired warrior's chest, piercing where his heart should be. He lay in the mirror-like water for hours, waiting for something.

"You've failed me." A great orange haired man towered over the shadow man, his dull yellow eyes bore through him, as if he could see his soul.

_If I had a soul_

"Sorry to disappoint." The shadow man stated, his voice clear of emotion. His eyes followed the green skinned man as he walked around the floating man.

"You're useless to me now." He stated simply, the evil smirk he wore currently not present on his calm demeanor.

"And what would you like me to do now? Beg? If so, you'd be severely disappointed, Ganondorf." The man spat at him, hocking a glob of spit and blood on his unmarred boots.

"I'm… firing you, you could say." Ganondorf murmured softly. "It seems as if I have to be the one to beat him." He pulled out a mirror with a blackened glass and held it over the prone form of the defeated shadow man. A huge crack marring the glass' surface threateningly.

"After all, only a Triforce bearer could hope to defeat another." He held the mirror over the man and let it go. A flash of dark light, and the only person left was the orange haired man.

That was how he got here he guessed. The crack in the dark mirror interfered with the original destination and somehow he ended up here. He stumbled and had to steady himself against a beaten down car. Black smoke left his rapidly healing wounds in little wisps. Shaking his head, he stood back up to his full height and left the scrapyard.

Only to be stopped as a bunch of children chased another into the scrapyard. It didn't look like they were playing a game, the one kid had nothing but fear etched on his face. The shadow being took a moment to decide if he should intervene. He probably should, but he didn't really want to. On one hand he would be able to vent his rage on the bully, but although he would be performing a _good_ deed. He sighed as he walked after the kids muttering about having to do the 'Hero's' job.

He found the kids quite easily. The messy haired one was cowering in between two cars and the fat one was having difficulty for the child. The shadow man walked towards the children, his footsteps light against the grey cement. He reached out an arm and grabbed the fat child by the scruff of his neck. He lifted him up to his eye level and simply stated. "Your mom's a whore."

The fat kid stared at the man blankly. "What's a whore?"

"…never mind." He dropped the kid roughly and walked past the flabbergasted children.

"How d'you know my mum?" He blinked owlishly at the strange man. His mother would never talk to a freak like this. He couldn't even dress properly! Unlike the freak he was trying to bully.

"I fucked the whore's ass last night. Now get your asses out of here." He growled dangerously. His patience for this moronic child was wearing thin. The fat tub of lard seemed to sense the threat to his being and hightailed his way out of the scrapyard, his friends chasing after him confused and frightened about what just happened.

The black-haired boy slowly clambered out from between the two cars and stood in front of his savior. His baggy clothes seemed to be too big for him now that the shadow man took a proper look at him. His skin was sickly looking, and his hair reached his shoulders in raven black locks. The child's emerald-green eyes seemed to be piercing into his non-existent soul.

"Thank you sir, for helping me. No one has ever tried to help me before." He shyly smiled at the white-haired male.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Wasn't really helping you as much as I was not helping them." The small boy frowned at his words, but decided to disregard them. This man was nice, he wore strange clothes, but anyone who helped him couldn't be all bad.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry brightly told his savior. At this bit the man bit back a frown. What was his name? Did he even have a name? No, he didn't, he was nothing really, nothing but a shadow of the Hero.

"Call me Shadow."

* * *

><p>"Shadow? That's a weird name. Why's your name Shadow?" The kid excitedly chirped. Shadow gave a soft groan in annoyment. He and the kid had been travelling for a few days now, they had just reached a forest and were a few hours travel into it, and the kid would not just <em>shut up<em> for Din's sake!

Harry decided he would follow the shadow like a friggen _bloodhound_ after he saved him from his fat-ass of a bully. It took the pathetic child following the shadow man for about two days before he finally gave up and decided to take the young boy with him. The part that annoyed him the worst was when the little shit decided to start asking questions when he didn't have the answers.

"Where are we going? Why is your skin white? Why do you have red eyes? Why were you named Shadow? What's that thing you're wearing? Why is it black? Why do you wear tights? Are the tights? They look kinda like long johns."

It was by Din the most infuriating thing he had ever encountered, and he had to deal with Ganondorf daily commanding him around. Until the green skinned bastard stuck him in the Water Temple to wait for the Goddess' _Chosen_. God how he hated both of them.

The shadow finally snapped and spun around, lashing out to grip the boy's throat, pinning him against a tree. "I'm a twisted distortion, I'm nothing but a broken reflection of the _chosen, _filled with hatred and anger towards the coward I was born from. I don't exist in this world. I am a shadow." He growled dangerously. "Now. Stop. Asking. Questions!" He let go of the frightened child's neck and let the boy fall ungracefully into a heap on the forest floor.

_And that's all I'll ever be_

He was nothing but a shadow, a ghost of the Hero of Time, the Goddess' Chosen One. He hated that. He wanted to be his own person. Shadow brushed his white locks out of his eyes, _his all too familiar strands of hair_. The shadow man clenched his leather covered hands, his fingertips turning somehow whiter than before.

The shadow man shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and continued to walk on. "Let's continue." He wanted to find some cover before the sun came up.

Harry quickly clambered to his feet and rushed after the rapidly retreating shadow, not deterred from following the grey haired man.

Glowing yellow eyes followed them from a short distance.

The shadow man stopped abruptly and Harry almost ran into him. With a confused look on his face he opened his mouth to speak- only to have the shadow hold his hand out and prevented the boy from voicing his thoughts. He raised his hand to his lips in a shushing manner. The shadow man held out his right hand, where dark smoke began to amass and form a sword, a black version of the Master Sword. He raise his left arm up and again, smoke collected and assembled itself into a black shield with a shiny reflective surface.

Harry's jaw hit the floor, his mouth wide open in shock and awe. "That's amazi-"Only to be shushed again by the dark entity. He frowned at the older man and was about to say something when a deep growl reached his ears. Harry's face paled and he turned around only to see a hideous looking _thing_.

It appeared to be a lion at first, its once proud golden coat now patchy and dirty, but it couldn't be a lion, for a giant scorpion tail resided on its behind, looming ominously over its back with a strong acid dripping and causing the forest floor to hiss dangerously. The thing that shocked Harry the most, was not the body nor tail of the lion, but what the lion had for a face. A man's face, twisted in hideous agony glared at them, most likely for trespassing upon its precious territory.

The monstrous sight didn't faze the shadow man in the slightest as he stared down the ugly creature. He'd seen worse before he was separated from his host.

"M…. Mine….. My…. For… FOREST!" The man screamed in anguish as he stampeded towards the mismatched duo, scorpion tail flinging around wildly. The shadow man pushed Harry hard to the side and held up his shield, bashing it into the Manticore's face. The scorpion tail shot forwards, intent on piercing the shadowy warrior in front of it only to have the tip sliced off.

The Manticore screamed in unbridled pain and swiped its giant claws at him, only to miss as he jumped on the quickly moving paw and swiped his sword smoothly, cutting through the paw and causing blood to spray from the stump of an arm. The monster was furious and slammed its scorpion tail into the gut of the shadow man and knocked him over, causing the air to leave his shadowy lungs. The lion-like creature ambled over to the downed man and laid its claw over the shadow's throat.

"Stop!" Cried Harry. "Leave him alone!" He couldn't stand it! His savior was just beaten and was about to die! He ripped a good sized stick off a felled tree that was destroyed from the giant monsters scorpion tail. The stick proved to be useless as the Manticore just swiped his only front paw at the young child, carving his chest open and giving the shadow being time to get back up.

The shadow man took the distraction Harry provided and plunged his sword into the back of the monsters head, killing it almost instantly. Not far from the Manticore, Harry lay on the uneven forest floor, bleeding out.

The shadow man sighed and picked up the unconscious child. He placed his finger over the wound and shadow threads sewed the Harry's wounds together. There, now the child wouldn't die.

He laid the child down and walked over to the dead Manticore's corpse. With one swing of his shadowy sword he cut one of its sharp claws off and made it vanish in a wisp of smoke.

The shadow man roughly picked up the child and tossed him over his shoulder.

_Maybe I should train this pathetic kid_

He slowly walked off, leaving the dead carcass behind. Crows flying overhead swooped in and began their violent and bloody feast.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up with a pained gasp. It felt like he was trampled by a herd of buffalo, feeling his stitched up chest, he guessed he wasn't too far off. That thing last night had to have been a Manticore. He read about them in a fantasy book in the library about a year ago, but how could such a thing exist? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.<p>

He looked around and saw the shadow man attempting to make a fire but failing miserably. Harry took a deep breath and noticed the area around him smelt coppery, it was a smell he knew well from living with his relatives.

_Blood_

He looked around for the source of blood, other than his own chest of course. He noticed a small pile of dead skinned rabbits, enough for the both of them, beside the shadow man. So that's where it was coming from so strongly. He smiled softly. So the seemingly emotionless man, except for the one time he snapped, did have the ability to think about others, even if it was only food. Usually it was Harry who hunted the rabbits and other small wildlife for food for the both of them. He had experience from when his Uncle wouldn't feed him and kicked him out of the house, it was the only reason he survived this long.

He tried to get up but his chest flared in pain. Harry fell back onto his back and hissed in frustration. The shadow man finally took notice of Harry's awareness of the world upon his hiss.

"Lay down, rest." The shadow man commanded the raven haired boy, his voice booking no argument. "What happened to me?" He tilted his head sideways, in a questioning manner. The shadow man leveled his ruby red eyes at Harry. "You attempted to attack a monster with a stick." He pointed at the giant sewed up wound. "And it left you with that."

Harry looked back down at the giant claw marks and smiled widely. "It looks pretty epic right?" The shadow scoffed at that, his uncaring expression changing into a small frown.

"Wounds are not epic. They are nothing more than a reminder of the mistakes you made. Nothing more, nothing less." The shadow stated unemotionally. He turning to gaze into the newly started fire. Shadow grabbed two rabbits and began to roast them over the fire after piercing them with a sharpened stick. Harry looked at the motionless form before deciding to voice his thoughts.

"Can you train me to use a sword like you?"

Since he saw the shadow man face the Manticore, he had a flaming desire to be strong like him. The shadow man faced the thing like it was nothing, until it finally got a lucky shot in. He wanted to be strong, like the shadow in front of him. Strong enough so the Dursley's wouldn't ever be able to boss him around again. Harry clenched the cloth of his pants tightly and unwaveringly stared at the dark soldier in front of him slowly roasting rabbits.

"No." The shadow stated simply. He tossed a cooked rabbit onto Harry's stomach, who groaned in slight pain. "But I can show you how to kill." The Dark World inhabitant scrutinized the young boy in front of him. "Eat. We begin when you can move."

* * *

><p>It was two days later when Harry's wounds healed completely, leaving behind three large scars stretching across his chest. It was peculiar how fast the child healed, mused the shadow being. He assumed it was due to some internal magic at work. Link, and therefore himself, were the same way. Anyways, it was time to impart his fighting skills unto the young child who stood before him.<p>

"Mental discipline." He started. "Is a big part of being able to fight, if you do not have the mental discipline required to fight, to take a life, you will not go far down this path. I will teach you how to wield your sword as if it is a part of yourself. I won't teach you combat styles or katas, simply, how to become one with your weapon. I will teach you how to interchange fighting styles smoothly." The shadow man took a deep breath and continued his speech. "This won't be easy. I'll beat you into the ground over and over. I'll make you want to give up. Fighting isn't kind and neither am I."

"Are you ready for this?" He asked in a dead whisper. "To learn how to kill?"

"Yes."

The shadow man stared into Harry's determined eyes, analyzing him, judging him. "First you learn how to control your inner magic." The shadow stated unemotionally, carefully gauging Harry's reaction to the statement. He was not unsurprised by Harry's reaction.

Harry had lost his determined composure and looked at the shadow entity gobsmacked. "I have magic? I thought magic didn't exist! How do you know I have magic?" He questioned him when he regained his composure after a couple minutes.

The shadow raised a leather clad hand to silence the boy. "Yes magic is real." He said in that same damn _unemotional _tone of his. "And yes, you do have magic, how else would your wounds heal so fast?" He sat down with a soft sigh, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. "Now sit like me, close your eyes, and find the magic inside your very being. You'll know when you've found it."

Harry sat down in a closely similar position that the shadowy being was sat in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the hidden power within himself.

_Darkness, nothing but Darkness. He turned around, scanning his surroundings. Darkness, more Darkness. _

_A faint flash. He ran towards it. The everlasting Darkness seemed to suffocate him as he continued to run. It almost became too much, he couldn't breathe, his consciousness was rapidly fading. _

_Suddenly a dark light flashed again and banished the darkness away from his being. Harry could see it, his core. It was black, and pulsated purple ever so slowly._

_It floated above a cracked concrete flooring. The surrounding walls covered in graffiti and chipped, as if it was centuries old. Moss covered the same concrete above him and hung down overhead. _

_Harry walked up to his gloomy looking magic core. Suddenly stopping "What do I do with it now?" He wondered aloud. Harry took a few moments to think his options through before reaching out and grabbing the thing._

_Or at least he was going to grab it. As soon as he touched it, his hand started sinking into the darn thing. He tried to rip his hand free but it was all in vain as the orb pulled him into it. _

"_Come the heck on!" He cursed loudly, grabbing his arm and attempting to wrench it free. "I did not sign up for this!" His core pulsated one last time, this time almost completely lighting up the room before the Darkness quickly engulfed it again, the orb finally succeeding in absorbing Harry._

"Agh!" Harry awoke with a start. His head hurt, like a lot, and his heart was racing. "Wasn't I just absorbed by that weird orb thing?" He asked aloud. A dark chuckle rang out behind him, startling him once more. "That tends to happen when one finds their magical core." He chuckled again.

**My brain is infested by story ideas… Don't blame me for all these stories I've started and haven't continued which I will begin to do after I upload this chapter… Blame my brain!**

**I hope you all enjoy this idea! Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Humanity's Inhumanity**

Four years had passed since the shadow man took Harry under his wing. Four years since Harry took up a blade and began his new lifestyle. In four years' time, Harry had changed a lot. He became more like the shadow he lived alongside, who trained him in the art of killing. Harry didn't change just mentally, but he changed physically as well, other than growing. He didn't know why his hair started to become white and interlaced with his black locks. He couldn't explain how his formerly tan skin turned a pale white. Harry suspected it was something to do with his contact with the Dark World Inhabitant. He was just glad his emerald-green eyes stayed the same, if becoming a little more dull and intimidating due to his training.

Harry was now eleven years old and ready to take his last test to completing his training. If he passed he would become a swordsman in every right like the shadow man, if he failed… well the world would still run if Harry wasn't alive anymore. He slung his sword around him so it dangled behind him and grabbed his shield in his left hand, he patted dust from his black tunic, similar to the one his mentor wore, and was ready to set out once again.

Shadow had sent Harry out three days ago to track down and kill a beast like the Manticore he killed years ago. For some reason that he wasn't sure of, magical creatures kept ambushing or following after the duo around in an attempt to kill and eat them. Harry assumed that it was due to the magical cores inside their bodies and the mythical creatures could sense it. It still didn't explain why they didn't attack him when he was still living on Privet Drive, but he didn't really care as they just provided him with more experience in his skills and abilities.

This was the first time he would actually be hunting down one of these magnificent creatures. The ones he usually fought tracked him or Shadow stalked them and directed them towards the beginner swordsman. Most of the time they were small fry, little things like the small blue creatures with an iron-clad grip that traveled in groups and had almost managed to break his arm. The tougher ones they came across were the ones the shadow man dealt with. But now it was time for Harry to grow up, to fight one of the stronger monstrosities by himself.

"-eak! Get your skinny arse over here and make breakfast! Hurry up or its lashes and a month in the cupboard boy!" A very familiar voice screamed out at him, a certain voice he hadn't heard in over four years. A whale of a man stomped out of the forest cover, red face fuming red contrasting against his thick grey mustache. "Boy! You heard me! Get to it or its the belt for you!"

Harry stood motionless, his face void of expression as he was trying to comprehend how his uncle found him, and _why_ he wanted to find him in particular. The only logical explanation for this was that it was some type of magical animal that could take the shape of things familiar to him.

"That's it boy! Take your shirt off and turn around!" the tub of lard ordered, causing Harry to flinch and grip the sword handle. He had faced worse than this, he wouldn't be defeated by his past fears.

_Fear_

Harry shook his head, a small smile gracing his features. That was the answer to what this thing was, it took the form of what you feared. Harry's smile turned into a smirk. Looks like he found a creature worthy enough to be his test.

The fat man, sensing the child didn't fear him anymore, disappeared and in its place floated what looked to be a blob of black sludge. The blob shot forwards and encased the arm of the young swordsman in front of him, preventing him from pulling his sword. "Shit." He cursed silently. Harry dropped his shield and attempted to claw the black sludge off his arm, only to have his other hand become trapped. The sludge slowly drooped and slid down his arms like a liquid and covered more of his body.

"Din's Fire!" Purple flames roared to life and surrounded the black sludge, causing it to jump off of Harry. The sludge convulsed and started to take another form. Broken emerald eyes gazed at the older child. It was him before he met Shadow, who he used to be. "You bastard! You dare take my form!" Harry ripped his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at the malnourished six year old. "Die!" The sword spun out of his hand as Shadow stood in front of him, blackened sword stretched out.

"You're a foolish child, a disgrace. I'm disappointed, I thought I trained you better, yet you are incapable of controlling your emotions. The key to being a great swordsman is killing your emotions! Yet you have failed that is why-"The shadow was stopped mid-rant, Harry had thrusted his smaller, dark grey almost black sword through the stomach of his mentor.

His teacher melted away into the all too familiar black sludge and melted into the ground. Harry swiped his shield off the ground quickly and stood in a ready position. He quickly rolled to the side as the ground began to rise, and out shot a spike made from the black sludge. Multiple spikes shot up as Harry was forced to roll to dodge them all. The tip of the spikes shot towards the black-clad child in an attempt to skewer him but he managed to dive out of the way.

The black sludge melted back into one spot and reformed itself into another shape. This time it was an older version of himself. Clad in a blood-stained black tunic, dull eyes that couldn't be called emerald anymore, gleamed with a hint of insanity. His hair had turned a pure snow-white and a psychotic grin stretched wide across his face.

The fear creature didn't move, it just stood in place watching Harry with that crazed expression, taunting him. "That's not who I'll become." Harry's voice wavered slightly. The older version of himself only grinned a little bit wider, making the psychotic smile painful to look at. It could sense the fear again. "I won't turn out like you!"

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Black dripped onto pale skin, staining it. The dull green eyes of the older man stared unblinkingly from the ground as its body fell over with a heavy _thud_. Harry's sword slipped out of his grip and stabbed itself into the ground, he panted heavily as sweat slowly dribbled down his forehead. The thing was dead and had turned back into sludge. It stopped moving and didn't look like it would again, so he assumed it to be dead, if it could die.

With a sigh Harry pulled a glass bottle out of his pockets and scooped the sludge up, before placing it back carefully. He thudded against the ground in exhaustion. "Maybe I'll sleep here for the night." The pale-skinned boy mumbled to himself quietly before falling dead asleep.

* * *

><p><em>A cold flash of steel<em>

_Blood spattered across pale white skin_

_The tips of his mouth curled up in a cruel twisted smile_

_Bodies lay scattered across the bloody plains_

_The only person left besides himself was a wizened old man in long purple robes, his once long beard cut down haphazardly._

"_Kneel before your superior." He commanded sharply._

"_How could you do this? Why would you cut down your friends, your family?" The old man pleaded for answers._

_The elder's brow furrowed in anger as the black-clad swordsman met his questions with silence. He raised a wooden stick, a sickly green color glowing at the tip "Answer me Harry!"_

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Harry gasped for air as he woke with a startled jolt shooting through his body like lightning. "Shit, it's almost noon." He cursed underneath his breath. Harry had learned to be able to read the sun's position as he travelled with the shadow man.<p>

Harry lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself before grabbing his sword and running out of the hole-littered field from yesterday's fight against the fear creature. The little clearing was filled with trees that were upturned when the creature tried to impale him. Harry dusted himself off before running off through the foliage and made his way back to his shadowy mentor.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours later when Harry noticed something off. He was pretty sure owls didn't fly around during sun up, or follow people for that matter. A copper brown owl flew just overhead hooting at something, he didn't know what, so it was a surprise when the owl flew in front of his face causing him to pause in his sprint. He noticed a small little rolled up note attached to its leg with red string. The owl hooted once and he stuck his arm out to let it land, only to have the owl stick the leg with the note on it out. He gently took the note off of the owls' leg, causing it to fly away with one last hoot.<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Huh. Magic school, that's interesting." Harry muttered, flipping over the note only to see a second page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Not my type of thing." School was never his thing, being bullied by Dudley every day left bad memories and impressions on him about anything relating to school, even if it was a magic school. The time Dudley and his gang tied him up and dunked his head in the toilet was one of his worst memories about school. Still nothing compared to his _Uncle_.

The letter caught fire in a flash of purple, gently floating to the ground as Harry left and continued to walk through the forest. He was getting close, he could see the triangle Shadow carved into trees so they could find their way back to their current camp.

The triangle was one big triangle made of three smaller triangles, the Triforce the shadow being called it. It could grant a wish to any who touched it, as long as the person had an equal but great amount of power, wisdom and courage. If someone unworthy touched it, it would shatter and the three pieces would find their way to the most suitable person to wield it. Power would choose someone with a great amount of strength, Wisdom would choose someone with a higher intellect than others, and Courage would find their way to someone who had the courage to go against opponents stronger themselves without a hint of fear.

Link, his mentor had said, had possessed the piece of Courage. When he pulled the Master Sword, a sword said to be able to fend off the darkness of any creature the wielder may face, the Sacred Realm was opened and Ganondorf, Shadow's ex-master, tried to take the Triforce for himself and it shattered upon his touch, leaving him with the piece of Power and giving the princess of the land, Hyrule, the piece of Wisdom. The Triforce of Courage was left with the man whom the shadow being was reflected from, Link.

Over the years the shadow man had let him know just how much he hated the man. He respected him for his strength, not any ten-year old could just pick up a sword and shield and kill giant insectoids in the Deku Tree or giant dinosaurs in caves, and electrifying parasites inside of whales. That didn't stop him from hating the goody two shoes of a man, for he was a man now, pulling the Master Sword from the pedestal from the Temple of Time made sure of that, shoving him through time by seven years.

Harry clambered up and over a large tree root that stood in his way. An engraving met his eyes as he faced a large flat stone wall on the other side of the root. The Triforce was engraved on it with the symbol of what Shadow called a "Sheikah Stone" or simply, a Gossip Stone, in the middle. The symbol was three triangles side by side over an eye with what appeared to be a teardrop falling down from the direct middle of the eye.

"Dins Fire!" Purple flames licked the surface of the stone wall, somehow not heating up the stone cold surface. The flames started to be absorbed into the two engravings and when the flames were completely gone, the symbols flashed purple before the stone wall faded away as if it was never there. Harry stepped into the dimly lit cavern. Torches lined the walls, barely giving off enough light to see. The light from outside disappeared as the stone wall faded back into existence once the black and white haired boy finally stepped through. A small smirk traced his lips as he stepped forwards, ready to show his mentor his catch.

**And that's it for now everyone, I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. **

**To Rotomknight: Shadow does not know anything about cars, I was just too lazy to write a description for a big chunk of metal with wheels.**

**I'm glad that people like this story so far! It gives me tingles on the inside. If you liked it Rate and Review! If you didn't like it… Rate and Review anyways, as long as it isn't a pointless flame I appreciate any help and ideas I can get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Humanities Inhumanity**

"Have you succeeded?" A rough voice echoed from around the dank dark cave.

"Yes." Harry stated simply. The bottle containing the black sludge hit the ground in front of the dark specter concealed by the shadows. His mentor couldn't completely hide his presence from him anymore, not after the second year of his training.

"What is it? What type of creature have you faced?" The shadow man asked, picking up the bottle and peering into its murky depths. "A fear creature." The shadow looked at the boy in slight surprise. He managed to defeat one of those things? Even he was hard-pressed to fight off what he feared most when one of them snuck up on him a while back. The tell-tale black sludge, for that is what the creature was, seemed to gather near the lid of the bottle in an attempt to get out. "You pass." The bottle was tossed at Harry's feet as the shadow man went back into a meditative pose.

"Shadow." Harry said softly. "I received a letter on the way here from an owl." Shadow's eyebrows lifted, as if asking Harry to explain himself. "I was invited to attend a school, a magic school." The being remained in silence, and Harry shuffled nervously waiting for his response.

"What did you do with the letter?" He questioned simply, his face unrevealing any emotion. "I burned the letter. If there are really other magic users out there they may have ways of tracking people or objects."

"Good." The shadow stood up and dusted the front of his black tunic off before walking down a tunnel to the left, motioning for Harry to follow him. "Do you want to go to this magic school?" Harry trailed after the shadowy being, mind set in thought.

"It's not my type of thing, but it may be a good learning experience." He supposed, it really might be useful, maybe he'd learn more than Din's Fire, his fire spell and Nayru's Love, which conjured a barrier around him. He was set to learn Farore's Wind after he fully mastered Nayru's Love. Shadow only knew three spells, and that was all he was going to teach him. Maybe he could learn new spells and teach his mentor for a change. That was a nice thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Not this year." Shadow told him. "Wait until you have managed to learn Nayru's Love."

Harry only nodded in response as the two pale skinned swordsmen entered an open area in the cave. Mentor and student drew their swords with a sharp sound of metal against metal before crossing swords like many times before.

* * *

><p>Two hours later saw Harry out of breath on his knees, clutching his left arm which had a deep gash extending from his elbow to wrist diagonally. Tiny cuts littered his body as he breathed ragged breaths. "Not bad." His shadowy mentor stated in his usual emotionless tone, even though he too was covered in little gashes.<p>

The pale skinned boy tightened his grip on his sword as the shadow walked calmly over to the downed child. As soon as he was close enough Harry swiped his sword in an upward slash in a hope to catch the shadow man off guard, only for the man to lean backwards slightly, cutting through the edge of the tunic. Ganondorf's ex-servant kicked him in the ribs causing him to tumble over onto his back.

"Better." Harry coughed up blood as the shadow man knelt over his beaten and battered form. "You have improved quite a bit. Two hours against me is not a small feat." The shadow man stood up and started to walk away from the downed boy. "The hunt begins in ten minutes, today is your turn. Heal up and grab your bow."

Four years ago when Shadow started training Harry, the shadowy man accidentally pushed his young charge too far and gave him a fatal injury. Without a healer the young boy could have died, so he rushed him towards the nearest town he could find. On the way there the shadow man tripped over an odd rock jutting out of the ground. The rock looked familiar for some reason and upon further inspection, the crest of the Royal Family was engraved on it.

_A fairy fountain_

His eyes widened in stark realization. Back when he was still the bloody Hero of Time's shadow he came across quite a few of them.

Needless to say, Shadow searched around for a cave of some sort around the rock and found the fairy fountain to which the fragment belonged to. The fountain was in need of drastic repair as the pillars surround the shallow pool of water were crumbling away. The fairies seemed to be well enough and weren't affected by whatever happened to this place.

The shadow man had flung the injured child into the water and watched as a few fairies circled around the young child, healing his wounds and cleansing his body of the dirt and grimed that had been caked onto his skin. The shadow being walked into the small spring and repeated the process with himself.

The shadow being had made the cave the fairy fountain resided in his home as it was very unlikely he would encounter another one. They were usually spread far apart and almost impossible to find.

Harry slowly and painstakingly removed a bottle from his pockets and popped the lid off, releasing a fairy that completely healed his wounds. He got up off the ground and dusted his clothes off before leaving the training area to grab his bow.

The hunt, Harry mused, was just a training exercise that was derived from the actual sport or necessity of hunting. It was both a necessity as Harry and Shadow needed to eat, and sport as they made a game of who could get the most game in the least amount of time. Currently Shadow was in the lead with two deer and six rabbits.

Harry sighed deeply as he admired his bow. It had been a gift to him when he completed his third year of training. The shadow had decided that swordplay wasn't enough and had him learn the art of the bow. It was a beautiful hand crafted piece of wood with a deep ocean blue handle. A metal guard surrounded each side of the handle, the top of the bottom piece had arrow indentations on both sides so Harry was able to use either hand to shoot. The bowstring was made from a beautiful yet tough silk that the shadow man had found on his forays out into the wilderness surrounding the cave. He sighed one more time before exiting the cave into the night covered forest.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore only sighed as a small odd knick-knack, which was among the other little odd things littered his desk, blew out a deep red puff of smoke which covered up the previously blue smoke clouds.<p>

"Twilly." The headmaster called out into the absolute silence of his office. A loud _crack_ and a grotesque looking creature clad in a pristine white tea towel appeared in front of the elder. Its large ears hung over the front of his head as he patiently waited for his command. "Yes Master Dumbledore sir? You called for Twilly sir?"

"Ah yes Twilly. Could you perhaps fetch Professors McGonagall and Snape for me dear?" The house elf nodded in assent. "Oh and before you leave, would you care for a lemon drop?" Twilly shook her head softly. "No sir, sorry sir. Human foods make House Elves sick they do sir." Dumbledore nodded in disappointment as Twilly snapped her fingers, disappearing with another loud _crack_.

Albus only had to wait a few minutes until his two staff members were knocking at his door. "Enter." He silently waved his hand. The door opened to reveal a stern looking woman and a pale-skinned man with a hooked nose standing behind her, a scowl marring his face while a tight frown was etched on the woman's.

"You called for us Albus?" Minerva asked in a no nonsense tone of voice. He was interrupting her duties after all!

"Yes. Please do inform us what this is about Headmaster. I have certain... potions that are in dire need of a stirring." Snape said with sarcasm dripping off his tone of voice.

The Headmaster folded his hands together on top of his desk and peered over at his two staff members over the rims of his glasses. The two professors quickly became silent and straightened up at the serious glint in his eyes. "Mr. Potter has received his letter."

"Well surely that's g-"Minerva fell silent to Albus' raised hand.

"The letter was destroyed upon being received, therefore rendering the tracking charm placed upon it almost useless. We still have an approximate area he could be residing in, though he may have just been passing through the area."

Minerva seemed almost pensive as she thought through the options they held. "We would still have to check. Just in case he is in the area the letter was destroyed."

"Or you could leave him to rot in the wilderness. Surely the boy is nothing short of a barbarian by now." Severus inputted.

Albus twirled a strand of hair above his eyes thoughtfully. "Minerva, Fawkes will bring you to the sight of the destroyed letter. Severus, you will go with Minerva and provide back up in case anything were to go wrong, don't look at me like that Filius is on holidays to the Caribbean Islands for the summer."

Minerva and Severus nodded at their orders and made to leave. "Oh and before you go, care for a lemon drop?"

**Okay honestly this chapter fought me the entire time and this is the best I could do. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, and I apologize for the length as it's shorter than usual.**

**Oh one last thing. I put up a poll for this story, check it out. Peace.**

**Rate&Review**


End file.
